Little Things
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket, the showbiz boy: Their last moments were her biggest fear but he didn't let it go. Alt. Version of I'm With You. M parts.


A/N: Hello FF fans! This is an alternative version of I'm With You.

* * *

Another day was starting in Hollywood. The sun was as beautiful as a diamond and the clouds were invisible. Nothing was more wonderful than the fact that it was already summer. The early morning hits and the young colorblind teenager wake-up as happy as usual. He was in an all white room with a blue velvet bed and an open window to the Hollywood sign. "Benny, your breakfast is ready." Said a white dressed woman with blue eyes. He looks at her and saw her nurse suit and her cup of pills. "Thanks miss." He answered gently during she was installing him for eating. The woman gets out of his white-painted room and close softly the door. He puts his food away and sights a little. He cries. He hates this life at the hospital. The sky is so blue... Why can't he go outside with his old friends. He can't. He doesn't want this life. Why him and why now? He is so lonely since a while. Since her mother left him in the street all alone. That day when she was enough of that weight he does on her shoulders. She took his bags and trew them outside. She screamed all types of swearing. He feels so much nowhere in this wonderful world. Knowing he won't see his adorable princess until a year or two and even that, he is not sure if he could survive to his terrible illness he just caught. Cancer. Something even God cannot control. Something terrible and unfortunately worst than poorness (that poorness he got since his childhood). He remembers also when his ex-girlfriend (his 'princess' like he likes to call her) find him outside in a rainy day. He slept at her house for about 1 month. Ricky, an old friend of this dear Benny and the brother of his ex-girlfriend, took him in a psychiatric center when the doctors discover his cancer, his colorblind problem and his trisomy. He didn't understand nothing of this conversation. He asked why he does have theses illness. Ricky, tired of him as usual, yelled that he was way to retarded to stay in this world. He also affirmed that it will be better this world they second he will be dead. The poor green-eyed boy was so scared. He knew it was his fault which is not true. He is an adorable boy. Ethel, his beloved best friend, his ex-girlfriend, his first love and most of all, his reason to live knows it better than her ginger brother.

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**  
**But bear this mind it was meant to be **  
**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**  
**And it all makes sense to me**

* * *

Still a half tired, Ethel wakes-up with the same face she does since her birth. She was still looking at the mirror in her room and tries to hide her enormous acne. She was so lonely. She was so scare. She knew her life would be again the same. Sitting alone at dinner time, being alone in team works, crying during breaks, missing her best friend a lot, knowing he will die soon, knowing she will be alone for the rest of her life and last but not least, she knew she couldn't handle the pressure so she will suicide. Her blue eyes caught her t-shirt and she went close to it. She took it and changed herself still hating her body as she hates her brother. She went downstairs, did her breakfast and took her bus. She is still laughed of all. She is and will always be. Arrived at school, she walks to her locker. As always, there was something missing. Benny. She was starting trembling. She remembers that day when Ricky told her that Benny will die. She was in a total panic. Her sweet little colorblind tiger was about to die and she couldn't do anything about it except waiting. It was sick. It was furious. She was screaming all the ways and she passed the night to cry. She didn't pass at least a minute of sleep. She was screaming and crying. She stopped at 3 o'clock the morning. It wasn't a break. She took a knife and she cuts herself. She never went so far as cutting. The black-haired girl still do remember also her escape in his tree-house last fall. They made-out in a mattress and their parents saw them. She couldn't see him out of school. Now, she couldn't see him never. He is out of the school now. She miss him. She miss his limey smell, his sweating hands on her body when they hug, his sweet smile each single time she was complaining herself, his way to make her smile just after, his way to hold her when he knows it is the last moment of the day, his way to find her as perfect as a fake top model and still, she don't understand why is he the only one who listen when she talks. She needs him.

**I know you've never loved the crinkle by your eyes when you smile, **  
**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs **  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

* * *

She came back to school with the same attitude that the second she woke-up. Her soft Cinderella feet climbed the long stairs to her bedroom. She saw a box just beside her bed with a big green ribbon and a card on the top of it. She opens the box first and saw a cellphone, gift of her parents of course. She opens the card and it was written:

_Dear Ethel, sorry for the bad news you've learned last month but you needed to know. It's not me who is writing this letter because I don't know how to write so I asked to a nurse. I really wanted to communicate with you wherever you are so your parents gave you a cellphone and I already got one too. I miss you really much at the hospital. It's really cool here but I still don't have the feeling I had with you during all our adventures. I hope it will be a good gift for you and I. You can visit me if you want (1H-4H PM). I am in the room 250 just besides the kids' rooms. Come if you can. _

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **  
**But if I do, it's you, owe it's you, they add up to **  
**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

* * *

She took her coat and went there. He was right in the front of her, playing with the younger kids, a half of them not even the third of his age. She called him. How lovely she sounds when she whispers his name. He hears her. Theirs eyes had a beautiful connection. She smiled and him too. She is gorgeous. Him too. He got up and gave her a hug like he never had one. She told him how much she missed him and he did the same. After, he softly kissed her plumped lips. He pulls her hand to the playground and sat her down. She met his new 'friends'. Then, Benny took a tinny car and plays with it. His friend id the same. They battle for a long time, bumping into each other's toy. The curvy-haired boy starts to tickles her making the other kids looking at them weirdly. He brings her in his hospital room where they passed the rest of the visits hours kissing and hugging each others. At 4 o'clock, a nurse announces that Ethel needs to go for letting Benny sleep a little. She got up of the bed and went away but before, she kissed for a last time her new boyfriend.

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**  
**Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**  
**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep **  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

* * *

Months were passing as fast as the light and the time together was so perfect but still, he was about to die and she knew it. He wanted before anything to have a last moment with her. He knew she would be a little shy so he tries to find a way to not be in the hospital that day. He learns that he can have a week of break before any treatments. One week is really big for him. He just need one day. He calls her and asked for a date and she accepts. He came at her house in the afternoon and they went in the park. Her mother let her go. She went in a pretty white dress with her clipped hair. They played as kids for a few hours. The brown-haired boy took after her hand again. He puts his at her hips and she puts hers on his stressed neck. She asked what he was doing. He starts to sing the first song he had in mind. The ginger woman starts to laugh sweetly. He came even closer. He loves her chocolate smell and her white teeth when she laughs. The boy collided again his wet lips on hers covered of pink lip gloss. She didn't let him go. She is obsessed. He took her in his small arms and bring her in a private place. They went in a deep forest like last time. She asks him if his tree-house was still there. It wasn't so he took her in a lost house just after the forest. They both lay down in a bed. Both were a little shy an confuse. He asks how are they suppose to... go to this. She didn't knew. The man looks at her. She was so calm and patient. She was exactly like an angel. Her lips are so damn well done. Her eyes are diamonds. He wants to give her a good moment but still he was so dim. He gave her another of his poisoned kiss. The woman held him back. She whispers to him how much she wanted to keep this moment forever. The boy smiled and replies by remarking how much she speaks when he is around. Her beautiful smile shows again. He loves it. He loves her. They look at each others like at the hospital. He slides his fingers on her curves like if it was a precious rock. They kissed again. Again and again. More deeper each time. Both couldn't let them go. Benny undid her hair. Her normally short hair were now long as Rapunzel. He continues to kiss her all the ways possible. He removes her long dress but he didn't forget to let her die a little. She demands to stop his teasing. It was horribly bugging her. He refuses. "That's not you, refusing something I says to you. What's wrong?" She told him with an evil look. He whispers as a reply: "I love you." Her heart skipped a beat. She jumped on him. The freckles girl removes all his clothes at her turn. She bits softly her lips. Little tears felt down her eyes at the moment she was about to go in him. She gets up of the bed still naked. Benny got up too. He held her by the back. He asked what's wrong. She turns around and held his body. "D-Do you think I'm fat?" Ethel asked with a small blush. "Of course I do but you are beautiful like that. It's like your freckles, you think it makes you ugly but you are still pretty. I told you, I don't found nothing ugly on you. It makes you sexy that fat you got don't worry." He told her. She smiled. He took her in his arms and put her back in the bed. She asked why he was so hungry of her. He replies that he wanted her too much since last time. She kissed him back. They went hard. He went in her skin softly though. He rocks his hips slowly back and front. At the same time, he kisses all her body. Her moans appears a smaller time after. The friction was so hard she couldn't resist. Then, after fifteen minutes, she screams hardly. Ethel puts him under her. She knew he loves being owned. "I wish we could have kids together..." The boy said to his girlfriend. She was a little upset of his affirmation. She don't want kids her. He held her top body during she was sitting on him still moving in circles. He was kissing her chest like if it was gold. He starts to bite a little her gorgeous boobs letting his saliva all over. Her skin was so soft he could still bite all around the rest. She felt all his sweat on her. It was bad. She plays with his hair like he used to like. He, by his side, held her back closer to him. They both fight this way until the night hits the city.

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape **  
**You never want to know how much you weigh **  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But**

**You're perfect to me**

* * *

After this experience, Benny couldn't sleep for weeks. She was so beautiful. He misses her so much. He knew his remark stress her. He got up of his bed. It was midnight already. He looks at his picture of her and at the moon. They were the same. Lonely and apart of their loves. He cries. He wants to kill himself now. Just to see Ethel Sprocket sad was a challenge. Now that he knows she will be alone forever during he passes the rest of his life in Heaven, he just hates this. It is so unfair. He took the pills of the little bottle and swallows them. He regrets it so much...

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

* * *

The time was passing fast. The hours were seconds. His heart was stopping slowly. He was in the Emergency Room with his teddy bear. He was so afraid of losing his life. Why he done this? His breath was losing. Ethel enters in the room as fast as she can. He was between the life and the death. "Ethel, I'm scare." He said. She held his hand during he was going in a deep comas. She was looking at him, playing with his brown hair. She touches his face and he gave her an angelic look. "Don't worry, I'll be with you. I promise." She said leaving him a last kiss before leaving the room. "Don't leave me alone..." He whispers but it was too late.

**You never love yourself half as much as I love you **  
**You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to **  
**If I let you know, I'm here for you**  
**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you owe and**

* * *

She waited five hours. She was crying. A doctor came and wanted to talk to her. "Miss Sprocket, Benny has survived. You may go see him." She said. She runs to the room of her boyfriend. "Benny?" Ethel said and Benny looks at her deeply. She jumped in his arms. "I think I won't survive for longer... Listen, I want you to hear me for these words. I love you. You are the only person who understood me since our youngest age. Since that day I gave you back your Barbie/voodoo doll. Since I danced with you in that play we did. Since that day when I gave you that draw for your birthday and you gave me a hug. Since...*cry* Since that day when I put my lips on yours for the first time. Since you made that promise you never broke to not let the other tell you who you are. Since that day when you saved my life for the first time. Now, I am dying and you can't do nothing. I want you to care about yourself. All that I wish is you find a way to love yourself. If you can't than you can come visit me... I love you Ethel Sprocket. " Ethel hears from his cranked voice. She kiss him and his heart stops. She hears a long noise. He was... dead. She touches his face for a last time and she felt a cold and unlivable energy. She screams. It was over. She runs as fast as she can to the closest bathroom. She took a knife that she hidden in her pocket and she cuts herself. She never seen so much blood in her life. She felt down. She screams again. The last image she saw was her brother coming in the bathroom. She lost everything. It's over.

**I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth **  
**'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to **  
**And I'm in love with you (and all these little things)**

* * *

She wakes-up. She saw a beautiful garden with roses on each bench and daisies all around the lake. The sky was purple and the lake was orange. She saw so many stars in the sky, she felt like if she wasn't on Earth. She seen farer away, a young boy with brown hair and green eyes eating an apple by singing a love song. She looks at herself in a mirror she found on the floor. She had her hair messed up with a pearl necklace and a long wedding dress. When she remove the mirror of the front of her face, she saw her husband. "Welcome in my head... I hope you won't get bored fast." He said with his hands in his jeans pocket "I'll never get bored with you by my side, baby." She said after kissing him. They held their hands before laying down in the grass and watching the beautiful sky until the end on the Univers.

I** won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **  
**but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to **  
**I'm in love with you, and all your little things.**

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH Too cute! I loved working this! Hope you did enjoy too! **


End file.
